Talk:Deathmatch: Vul Vs Vuxo/@comment-31209796-20170105211722/@comment-31209796-20170105211823
"Basically vuxo tests vul by slowly going up in both forms and weapons and sees vul match every single one. Vuxo then goes full power into his Super Infinity Omni Enlightened Ascended Perfected Mastered Ultimate True Final Spirit Rainbow form (or stacked vuxo for short) which is his true final form glowing rainbow with a rainbow aura. Vul copies him, and his mobian form grows to match him as well as his aura and colour. They fight equally for a bit, vul even matching vuxo's strongest weapons. Vuxo then decided to pull out his strongest sword, the infinity blade. He swings it and vul's arm gets but off. Vul cannot join the 2 back together, he had cut through it with an infinite strike. Vul instead spreads her remaining energy to allow for an arm and creates an infinity blade. At first they're equal, but over time vul begins to lose due to vuxo having more experience. Eventually, vul's hand is cut off along with the blade, and vuxo prepares to swing the sword through vul, ending him for good. Right before he does though, he turns and makes a cut in the fabric reality with the sword, destroying vul's pocket dimension. Vul sees the house blow up and PISSES HIM OFF. Vul's rainbow colours turn white as his power level rises to infinity. Because it's a rage boost, vul still hasn't mastered infinite power meaning he was blowing up the entire multiverse by doing this. Vul begins to beat up vuxo, who would be long gone if it weren't for the infinity blade, which he was blocking vul's attacks with. Most of them at least. Eventually, vuxo gets a chance to swing at vul as he puts his arm in the way. Vul's arm and the infinity blade are equal power and upon colliding the two destroy the other. Vuxo is helpless now as vul charges up a powerful attack. However, this attack will destroy the multiverse. You know what happens from here. In case you don't remember what I told you, here it is: Vuxo remembers his son will be re-incarnated in the future and decides to give up on his role as deathbringer. Vuxo sacrifices himself by using all his energy to trap vul in a pocket dimension along with someone he hates (revealed to be named Akira), so they can die together. Sadly, vul does not blow up, and being away from vuxo removes his rage. He powers down from infinity to finite numbers and uses all the excess energy to make a planet floating in the void ,along with a space background like his old home. The energy is so powerful that, like with vul, it gains a life force, just not as strong. The life force becomes animals like bugs and birds Vuxo's death does not go unnoticed, some of the strongest people in the giga timeline hear of it and go to the pocket dimesnion to challenge vul... (Like, beyond vuxo power.)"